1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for arranging image numbers, and more particularly to an image number arranging method, applicable to a digital camera, adapted to arrange, in a predetermined order, record-image numbers having respective numerals in at least part of a range that the numerals are variable in a cyclic loop manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The image files, containing image data obtained through photographing by a digital camera, are attached with file numbers different depending on the order of photographing. In a conventional digital camera (1), when an image file is erased, the image file present following the erased image file is renewed in file number. For example, where the image files are given by respective file numbers xe2x80x9c001xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c005xe2x80x9d, when an image file xe2x80x9c003xe2x80x9d is erased, the image files xe2x80x9c004xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c005xe2x80x9d are respectively renewed in number to xe2x80x9c003xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c004xe2x80x9d.
On the other hand, another conventional digital camera (2) is arranged to increment the file number each time photographing is performed without erasing the file number. When the file number reaches xe2x80x9c999xe2x80x9d, the file number returns to xe2x80x9c000xe2x80x9d as a next number.
In the digital camera (1), however, since the file number is updated whenever an image file is erased, the image data is impossible to control by utilizing the file name, despite the images can be reproduced in the photograph order according to the file number. On the other hand, the digital camera (2) can control the image data with using file name because the file number is not renewed. However, it is impossible to reproduce the images in a photograph order after returning the file number to xe2x80x9c000xe2x80x9d.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel method for arranging image numbers.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for arranging image numbers in which images can be controlled by numbers and reproduced in a desired order.
This invention is a method for arranging, in a predetermined order, recorded-image numbers having respective numerals in at least part of a range that the numerals are variable in a cyclic loop manner, comprising the steps of: (a) arranging the image numbers in a power order; (b) calculating a distance in a predetermined direction of the numerals of predetermined two of the image numbers; (c) detecting the two of the image numbers which are maximum in the distance; and (d) replacing with each other the image number arranged at and before one of the two image numbers detected at the step (c) and the image number arranged at and after the other of the two image numbers detected at the same step.
The recorded-image numbers, having respective numerals in at least part of a range that the numerals are variable in a cyclic loop manner, are first placed in a power order. Then, calculated is a distance in a predetermined direction of the numerals of predetermined two of the image numbers. Two of the image numbers are detected which are maximum in the distance. After detecting the two image number in this manner, replacement is made, with each other, for the image number arranged before one of the two image numbers detected at the step (c) and the image number arranged after the other of the two image numbers detected at the same step.
In one embodiment of this invention, the power order is an order of power ascending order, and the predetermined direction is a direction of the power ascending.
In another embodiment of this invention, the step (b) includes calculating a difference between the numerals of adjacent two of the image numbers, calculating a difference between an added value, added by a predetermined value to a head of the numerals arranged at a head, and a last of the numerals. Incidentally, the predetermined value is at a number of the numerals variable in a cyclic loop manner.
In a further form of this invention, prepared are a first table and a second table for holding the image numbers. The step (a) includes a step of writing the image number into the first table, and the step (d) including a step of writing the image numbers of the first table into the second table.
According to this invention, since the image numbers are replaced with one another depending on the distance assumed by two of the image numbers, the images can be reproduced in a predetermined order according to their image numbers. Also, the images can controlled or managed by their image numbers because the image numbers are not erased.
According to this invention, a digital camera adapted to arrange, in a predetermined order, recorded-image numbers having respective numerals in at least part of a range that the numerals are variable in a cyclic loop manner, comprising: an arranging means for arranging the image numbers in a power order; a calculating means for calculating a distance in a predetermined direction of the numerals of predetermined two of the image numbers; a detecting means for detecting the two of the image numbers which are maximum in the distance; and a replacing means for replacing with each other the image numbers arranged at and before one of the two image numbers detected by the detecting means and the image numbers arranged at and after the other of the two image numbers.
The recorded-image numbers, having respective numerals in at least part of a range that the numerals are variable in a cyclic loop manner, are first placed in a power order. Then, calculated is a distance in a predetermined direction of the numerals of predetermined two of the image numbers. Two of the image numbers are detected which are maximum in the distance. After detecting the two image number in this manner, replacement is made, with each other, for the image number arranged before one of the two image numbers detected at the step (c) and the image number arranged after the other of the two image numbers detected at the same step.
In one embodiment of this invention, the power order is an order of power ascending order, and the predetermined direction is a direction of the power ascending.
In another embodiment of this invention, a difference is first calculated between the numerals of adjacent two of the image numbers, and then a difference in numeral is calculated between an added value, added by a predetermined value to one of the two image numbers arranged at a head, and the other of the two image numbers arranged at a last. Incidentally, the predetermined value is at a number of the numerals variable in a cyclic loop manner.
In a further embodiment of this invention, there are prepared a first table and a second table for holding the image numbers. The arranging means writes the image numbers into the first table, and the replacing means writes the image numbers of the first table into the second table.
According to this invention, since the image numbers are replaced with one another depending on the distance assumed by two of the image numbers, the images can be reproduced in a predetermined order according to their image numbers. Also, the images can controlled or managed by their image numbers because the image numbers are not erased.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.